And Thus, the Fourth Wall Was No More
by trulymetalwings
Summary: A silly little thing that happened to me while I was on omegle.


You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!

You both like supernatural.

**Stranger:** wOULd u liKe to tAlk aBOut Ou r lord and sAVioUr jeEuS cHRIsT!?1! ?

**You:** wtf gabe

**Stranger:** IT IS I.  
CASTIEL.  
AN ANGEL OF THE LORD.

**You:** are you insane again?

**Stranger:** NOW THAT I AM HUMAN, DEAN HAS TAKEN ME OUT, AND WE DID THE SHOTS, AND I AM DISORIENTED.

**You:** oh good lord

**You:** where are you?

**Stranger:** I AM ON THE FLOOR AT THE MOMENT.

**You:** which floor?

**Stranger:** THE FLOOR OF THE BAR.  
PEOPLE ARE LAUGHING.

**You:** where is dean?

**Stranger:** HE SAID "DAMMIT CAS."  
AND SAID HE'LL BE WAITING OUTSIDE.

**You:** then go after him!

**Stranger:** I aM TOO DIZZY TO MOVE.

**You:** call for him!

**Stranger:** I HAVE TRIED.  
THE MUSIC AND LAUGHTER IS TOO LOUD.  
AND SOMEONE STOLE MY CELLULAR DEVISE.

**You:** oh dear...

**You:** is there anything to hold onto? that you can stand with?

**Stranger:** THERE ARE STOOLS.

**You:** use one, try to stand.

**Stranger:** OKAY.

**Stranger:** I AM STANDING, BUT, WHEN I TRY AND WALK EVERYTHING IS BLURRY.

**You:** is the stool moveable?

**Stranger:** NO.  
IT IS HELD DOWN.

**You:** is the wall nearby?

**Stranger:** YES, BUT THERE ARE LARGE MEN GIVING ME STRANGE LOOKS NEXT TO IT.

**You:** shoot them the best 'dont you mess with me' glare you've got, and try and look for the door.

**Stranger:** I WILL TRY.

**Stranger:** THEY LAUGHED AT ME, AND STOLE MY JACKET.

**You:** what? oh no...

**You:** ok, plan b... run! use the wall to stand and run!

**Stranger:** OKAY, BUT I FEAR I WILL FALL AGAIN.

**You:** use the wall!

**You:** find the door!

**You:** get outside and find Dean!

**Stranger:** I AM OUTSIDE NOW, AND I CAN'T FIND DEAN.

**You:** Call for him!

**Stranger:** I HEAR SOMEONE RUNNING FOR ME, BUT, I AM UNSURE IF IT'S DEAN.  
THE PACE IS OFF.

**You:** do you know where the impala is?

**Stranger:** YeS BUT IT IS A LONG WAY FROM HERE.

**You:** godamnit... just, run from the person! i'll bet they aren't Dean, and find the Impala!

**Stranger:** I AM AT THE IMPALA, BUT THE DOORS ARE LOCKED, AND THE MAN IS STILL RUNNING AFTER ME.

**You:** Do you have anything sharp?

**Stranger:** DEAN GAV E ME A KNIFE.

**You:** Use it! if the person tries to hurt you, hurt them back!

**Stranger:** OKAY.

**Stranger:** THEY ARE GETTING CLOSER NOW. I CAN ALMOST SEE THEY'RE FACE.

**Stranger:** IT'S SAM.

**You:** Oh good!

**You:** don't hurt him.

**Stranger:** I WILL NOT.

OH, AND HERE COMES DEAN.

HE SAID SAM HAD CALLED HIM, AND THATS WHY HE LEFT.

**You:** Ah.

**You:** good, you're safe.

**You:** wait...

**You:** if someone stole your phone...

**You:** how are you texting me?

**Stranger:** I AM TEXTING?

**You:** what are you contacting me with?

**Stranger:** I AM UNSURE.

I AM JUST THINKING.

**You:** wow, uhm...

**You:** I think you should tell them.

**Stranger:** I WILL.

**Stranger:** THEY LOOK CONCERNED.

I BELIEVE I SHOULD LEAVE NOW.

**You:** also tell them the person you're 'thinking' too, knows you all as fictional characters

**You:** ask them about Misha

**Stranger:** MISHA? YOU MEAN THAT ACTOR?

**You:** yes, as I recall, he died when the boys came.

**You:** not in my universe.

**You:** He's still alive here.

**Stranger:** YES. VERY SAD.

OH, THAT IS NICE.

**You:** Tell them.

**You:** tell them it might be because you are drunk

**You:** but its still real

**You:** at least.. I am.

**Stranger:** I WILL.

DO YOU THINK, WE ARE NOT REAL?

**You:** no! no! I'm sure you're real in your universe.

**You:** but in mine, you're veiwed as fictional characters

**You:** tell them this.

**Stranger:** I'M SURE THEY WILL BE INTERESTED.

**You:** I hope you can still think to me when you aren't drunk.

**Stranger:** I WILL REMEMBER YOU AND YOUR KINDNESS.

**You:** maybe Gabriel did this.

**You:** he's still sort of alive

**You:** we know these things

**You:** its not that surprising really

**You:** he /is/ the trickster

**Stranger:** GABRIEL IS ALIVE?  
THAT IS NEWS TO US.  
HOW DO YOU KNOW THESE THINGS?

**You:** Teasers. the writers of the show tell us little things to get us excited.

**You:** Bobby is also coming back.

**Stranger:** SHOW?  
YOU MEAN, TO YOU, WE ARE A TELEVISION PROGRAM?

**You:** to this universe yeah.

**You:** I believe you though.

**Stranger:** YOU SHOULD.  
WE ARE AS REAL AS THE SKY.

**You:** yes

**Stranger:** WELL, THANK YOU AGAIN FOR YOUR KINDNESS, I WILL NOT FORGET YOU.

Stranger has disconnected.


End file.
